1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of traction apparatus in general and in particular to a traction apparatus having angularly and laterally adjustable structural components to accommodate individual patents and/or medical procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,291; 3,850,166; 5,441,480; 5,961,512 and 5,632,726, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse arrangements for immobilizing and/or placing a patient""s limbs in a traction mode.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical apparatus for applying traction to a patient""s limbs while the patient reclines in a supine position and wherein the apparatus employs both laterally and angularly adjustable components to accommodate the needs of individual patients.
As most physicians are well aware, the proper application of traction forces is a necessary requirement when setting bone fractures and performing other related medical procedures.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need in the medical field for a new and improved angularly adjustable traction apparatus that can be employed in both the straight anterior and direct superior modes as well as positions intermediate thereof; and, the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the angularly adjustable traction apparatus that forms the basis of the invention comprises in general a main support unit, a limb immobilizing unit, a pulley unit, and a rail unit wherein the limb immobilizing and pulley units are angularly and laterally adjustable relative to the main support unit and the rail unit and the pulley unit is vertically adjustable as well.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the main support unit comprises a base platform member that is dimensioned to fit under a patient""s upper torso in both versions of the preferred embodiment of the invention.
In addition, in one version of the preferred embodiment the limb immobilizing unit includes the first rigid support post member surrounded by a hollow padded member and in the second version of the preferred embodiment, the limb immobilizing unit includes the first rigid support post member; however, in this instance the padded member has a generally C-shaped configuration and is laterally offset from the first support post member such that the padded member can be rotated from an anterior to a superior position relative to a patient""s limb.
Furthermore, in both the first and second versions of the preferred embodiment, the pulley unit comprises a pulley member suspended from a second support post member wherein on one version of the invention, the pulley member is suspended from an adjustable bracket element slidably received on the second support post member which is a solid one piece member; and, in the second version of the invention, the pulley member is suspended from a fixed bracket element that is secured to the top section of a telescoping second support post member.
As will also be explained further on in the specification, the rail unit is operatively attached to the base platform member and comprises an elongated rail member in one version of the preferred embodiment and a pair of widely spaced, contoured rail segments in the other version of the preferred embodiment; and, wherein in both versions of the preferred embodiment of the invention, the limb immobilizing unit and the pulley unit are laterally displaceable to one another and angularly adjustable relative to the rail unit via universal swivel joints and adjustment locking mechanisms.